Break
by HellHasLeftMeLost
Summary: When a mission causes Spock to be captured, can the others continue to support him when he gets back? Possible Spirk, McCoy-Jim-Spock Friendship edit: College has spat me back out, here to update!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea. This disclaimer is for the whole story cause its annoying to write it all the time.

-----

It was cold. So very cold. He was shaking so bad that wounds were reopening. There was a burn covering the right side of his face, down his neck, across that side of his chest and down that arm. The skin on his neck had cracked from the persistent shaking, the wound most likely infected by now.

Spock tried to focus on something other than his wounds or the cold. He was tired, but could not sleep. Last time he did, they had tortured him. The last time he tried to heal himself they had set him on fire.

Spock curled up, tugging what was left of his uniform closer to his body. His mind was racing, eyes wide and scanning his surrounding franticly. He could hear footsteps. He ran a hand through his once-perfect hair--his human side taking over briefly. His eyes stung, but he refused to let the pressure release. He would not let them know that they had broken him.

He could not allow that.

An all too familiar clank rang out, and Spock locked eyes with the figure at his cell door. His captors were back, and that meant only one thing.

It was time for another round.

----------

James T. Kirk stood in the observation deck, clearly avoiding his place on the bridge. It didn't feel right without Spock there. It was almost like a bad dream.

"Where did they take you, Spock?" Jim asked the stars. "Why did they take you? I'm the goddamn Captain."

The sound of the door opening caused him to turn around, a sigh escaping him as he saw who it was.

"Damnit, Jim! You're supposed to be on the bridge! I'm a Doctor, not a babysitter!" McCoy grumbled, rushing his friend. "Everyone's looking for you!"

"I know…its just…" His face fell, "It's been three weeks Bones."

"He's Vulcan, Jim. I'm sure he can handle himself." McCoy put a hand on his shoulder. "Get back to work."

Jim nodded before turning to leave. "I just hope you're right, Bones."

The ride to the bridge was short, and the atmosphere he was greeted with was tense.

"Uhura, did Starfleet locate where my first officer is yet?" Jim said, trying to not sound as desperate as he was.

Uhura turned, "Sir, Starfleet may have an idea. They're tracking an unknown ship as we speak."

Jims heart skipped at that. "Tell them to relay the coordinates when they are sure Spock's n that ship or not."

"Sir, they already have."


	2. Chapter 2

He was bleeding again. They had cut over his burns. The pain was unbearable.

Spock fought off the threat of unconsciousness as he tried to get comfortable. He coughed, wincing at the pain exploding from his ribcage.

They had beaten him, and he knew that at least his ribs were broken. He could feel that one of his lungs was punctured, the pressure making it hard to breathe.

His mind was failing him; he swore he could hear emergency sirens blaring. That is until he saw his captors running past his cell in a panic. Spock stared at them, not sure whether this was a show to try to scare him or if it was real.

A faint clang under the sirens caught his attention. Looking over, Spock saw the light flickering off a ring of keys. Keys that had to have his cell key included. He slowly made his way to the front of his cell, staring at the keys.

It was too good to be true. His escape could not be this easy. They were probably waiting for him to reach out to grab them so they could cut his hand off.

But that was a risk Spock was willing to take.

In an instant he was reaching for the keys, fumbling for the right one with numb hands. His heart stopped when the door clanked open, swinging into the hall.

Spock stared for a moment before scanning the hall for his captors. He could hear the sound of phasers now, and took off in the opposite direction. He was panicking now, his heart was racing and keeping time with the short breaths he took. He couldn't go far, hitting a dead end quickly. He spun around to backtrack only to find a group of figures approaching him.

The figures were in coats, hoods up. The coats were Starfleet regulation, but Spock couldn't see that. He could only see them rushing him. Spock was pressed close to the wall, his breath quickened as his eyes flickered dangerously.

One figure got too close, and instinct took some of Spock's strength to knock the figure backwards.

"Hey! Easy Spock!" one of them yelled.

Spock vaguely recognized that voice. The figure removed their hood and took a step closer.

Spock locked eyes with James T. Kirk, but the panic didn't leave them. He slid down the wall, never breaking eye contact. A series of coughs wracked his body as the world began crashing back.

Jim knelt in front of Spock, taking his condition in. McCoy pushed through the crowd, heading for Spock. Jim held up a hand, telling his friend to hold off.

Spock shook with his coughing fit, stopping only when blood made its way into his hand. His eyes widened at the sight, his body quivering with pain and cold. The panic was returning.

Jim placed a hand on Spock's uninjured shoulder, keeping it there despite Spock flinching violently. "Hey, looks like we found you in time!"

McCoy approached Spock, kneeling next to Jim. The tricorder in his hand told him all he needed to know. "Jim, we have to get him to sickbay."

Jim nodded. "Come on Spock." He grabbed Spock's arm to help him up.

Spock tensed, shaking wildly before tearing away from his captain. He ended up in the corner, eyes darting wildly and body shaking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jim stared at his first officer, puzzled. He had never seen Spock like this.**

"**Spock, come on! We gotta go before more of them show up!" He snapped, instantly regretting it when Spock flinched at his voice, shaking harder.**

"**Jim," McCoy sounded concerned, "It seems like he's got post-traumatic stress. Don't make it worse."**

**Jim looked confused. "Post-traumatic… Aw shit.." His face fell, softening as he looked at Spock. He knelt by Spock, hesitating before placing a hand on his shoulder.**

**Spock flinched, but the panic started to leave him then. He could feel the pain returning, choosing to ignore it.**

"**We found you Spock. It's okay now."**

**He was met with a wide-eyed stare. Spock blinked a few times, trying to focus.**

"**Captain?" His voice was so broken, so…not Spock-like.**

**He smirked, trying to seem reassuring. "Yeah, it's me."**

"**But…Did they get you too?" Panic leaking through his voice. "No, they couldn't have." Vision becoming unfocused again. "Why, how…?"**

"**No, no. Spock, we're here to get you." A pause. "Signal Scotty to beam us up, Bones." **

**Bones nodded. Jim couldn't believe that the man in front of him was his science officer. **

**The next few moments went by quickly. After arriving on the **_**Enterprise**_**, Spock was quickly taken to sickbay. Kirk followed, only to be told to go to the bridge by McCoy. **

**----**

**Kirk sat in his chair, legs crossed and leaning on his hand. It had been at least and hour and there was no word from sickbay about Spock. The bridge was silent for the most part; a tension hanging in the air that everyone felt but no one acknowledged. **

**Questions hung between shared glances around the room.**

'_**How bad is he?'**_

'_**What did they do to him?'**_

'_**Who are these people that took him?'**_

'_**How did we lose Spock on that mission?'**_

**Jim almost jumped out of his skin when the com buzzed. McCoy was calling him to sickbay, and he sounded concerned.**

'_**How can we fix this?'**_

'_**Is he going to return to work quickly?'**_

'_**Why didn't the Vulcan use his strength?'**_

"_**Sulu, you're in control of the bridge." Jim said, wandering toward the lift, trying to suppress his want to run to sickbay.**_

_**Jim was tense the whole way to sickbay, which made the reality of getting there all the more stressing.**_

_**Jim was greeted by a nurse, and brought to where Spock lay. **_

_**The Vulcan was bandaged almost completely. He looked so small and broken against the equipment around him. It appeared that Spock was under some medicine to make him sleep.**_

_**Kirk turned, heading for the one man that could tell him what was the odds of this getting better.**_


	4. Chapter 4

"How is he, Bones?"

The question caught the doctor off-guard, being that Jim was so quiet on his approach. Bones spun around, facing Jim with a look of concern. "He's….stable."

"Well that's good, no?" Jim said, looking back at the broken Vulcan. "Any idea when he'll wake up?"

McCoy shook his head. "It's hard to say; there is a lot of damage."

Jim followed him over to their comrades' bedside, moving closer as the doctor accessed the chart. "There was internal bleeding, skin beyond damaged, and not to mention the infection raging in his body. We had to sedate him before we could even get near him."

Jim stared at him, confused. "He…wouldn't let you near him?"

"He was delirious Jim. He lapsed back into thinking he was back on that ship and thought we were trying to experiment on him." He paused, closing the chart. "It's hard to say how long it will take to get him back to normal."

"But…how come he didn't heal himself? Isn't that a Vulcan thing?"

"It is, Jim, but it seems as if something happened to hinder him doing this."

There was a crash from the other room, panicked yelling taking over the silence. Jim looked at Bones with a look that could not be explained before bolting to the door.

"Spock!" He yelled.

The Vulcan couldn't hear him, flipping over another tray of expensive utensils in the need for answers. The others had cleared out of the room, leaving the man in distress in a place he couldn't recognize. He coughed, a hand weakly gripping his side as his face contorted in pain. The taste of blood only increased the feeling of panic.

Jim had hit the floor faster than it took him to realize that he had ran to Spock. Blue eyes focused in on the shaking man over him, unsure of what to do next. Spock shook his head as if something had hit him before staggering back and collapsing to his knees. Jim forced himself to sit up, slowly moving towards Spock.

"Jim! I—" Bones started past the door but stopped when he was waved off.

Spock stayed still as the gap between them closed, Jim unsure if he was going to get thrown like the tables had been. There was a moment where all that happened was Kirk staring at the broken form of his first officer, hair out of place and face hidden in a way so human it was unsettling.

Then he reached out and placed a hand lightly on the shoulder before him.


End file.
